One or more trainers are normally needed to provide an athlete or group of athletes the verbal and visual instructions for great ball handling and passing. Particularly in team sports, multiple individuals are needed in order to acquire and maintain certain skills and to practice those skills consistently. The Station may give an athlete exceptional ball handling and passing experience through massive repetitions without massive cost and without the necessity of any other individual besides the user of the Station.
Currently, gyms, players, other athletes, and trainers are required to develop the skills necessary for appropriate ball handling and passing skills particularly in the field of basketball. Most venues hire multiple trainers and spend large sums of money on those trainers and the space needed to practice proper ball handling skills. Gyms, hoops, other players, trainers, space, and more are all required to develop the skills necessary to excel at the sport an athlete is striving to become better at.
Current devices on the market utilize video game platforms and software that must run on those platforms. In addition, these other platforms do not require the player to utilize an actual ball or other athletic device because the software is merely mimicking the player's movements (for example using an Xbox Kinect®). Furthermore, the devices currently utilized are made of wood or plastic that makes actual use of a ball, such as a basketball, too difficult for actual drills, techniques, and skill enhancement for fear of breaking those devices. In some instances, simply playing against a “wall” in a gym or outside if no other player is available may be the player's only option. Finally the current devices do not allow for the ability to pass balls in their functionalities.
The limitations of the current devices as well as other alternatives, such as trainers, time, space, and other individuals to play with have proven to be too much for athletes and players. The present device overcomes or reduces many of these limitations and gives an individual the needed coaching and training to develop the skill level necessary to excel in the game.